The Lost
by Amber-Immortal
Summary: A story about searching; searching for family, friends, and memories. This begins as an Amber fic, but after chapter five it will be crossing over. The rating may go up also. Recently moved from the Books section.
1. Random's Decision

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the psychosis of my mind.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Random's Decision  
  
The very first rays of gold were just beginning to show on the dark horizon. The palace was dark and quiet save for one room, the great library. A waning fire was the only source of light, yet two men were awake inside. One, a dark haired and clothed man, had just finished telling what seemed to have been a long story.

He was lounging in a comfortable armchair with his feet on the desk waiting for some reply. The other, a blond fellow with sharp features, stopped pacing and knelt at the hearth to revive the fire. It looked like he had been woken very early that night for the tale. Many minutes passed in silence. Slowly, the second man rose and faced the first. "I wish he would have come to me!" he said.

"Would you have gone to dad?"

"Well, no... But, damn it Corwin! This is different"

"Is it? Anyway, there is nothing you can do about it now, Random. He can't even come back to explain himself. At least he was able to get the news to you. They've probably got him doing 'important' work. What concerns me is what Oberon's ghost said. That's too many bastards to worry about," Corwin said.

"Of all the things that happened, you put those bastards first!" Random said heatedly.

"Well there's not much we can do about the rest is there!? It's within our power to at least find the rest of our kin. Just think! He said there were 47 that he 'knew of.' How many are around that he doesn't? We can't just let them stay out there with no knowledge of what they are. It practically drove me crazy knowing I was different and having no explanation."

Calming, Random sighed, "I suppose you're right, but how the hell are we supposed to find them? They could be anywhere."

"I don't know, but we have got to find a way."

"I've got it!" Random shouted, snapping his fingers, "Nayda!"

"What about her?" Corwin asked.

"Well, Dara sent her to watch over Merlin. Maybe she would be willing to find the others. I mean she was able to tell that Luke was a son of Amber wasn't she? So she'd be able to tell with the others too. I think I'll have her summoned right away."  
  
...Later that day, in a lounge, Nayda stood conversing with Random. "So..." Random was saying, "Do you think you'd be interested?"

"Of course!" the ty'iga replied.

"Any idea where you'll start?"

"I'll go to the shadow Earth. When I was there last I noticed a whole bunch, but I was only concerned about the son of Dara, who was attending Berkeley."

Just then Corwin walked in, wearing traveling clothes. "Corwin!" Random exclaimed, "Nayda has just agreed to help us. Did you want to go with her?"

"No. I've got to go now. I've got some business to take care of," he replied as he grabbed his cloak. "Well I guess I better go too," Nayda said, as the two departed together.  
  
A/N: Please review as this is my first fic and as I need your opinions.


	2. The Reunion

Disclaimer: Sadly I only own my original characters  
  
Florin: Thanks for the review, I really appreciate the encouragement.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Reunion  
  
"ARRGH! I give up!" Myra shouted, "Why don't you ever do what your told?"  
  
She was standing in front of her mirror trying, and failing, at styling her long dark hair. She'd never been able to do anything with it anyway. Why'd she think today would be any different? Just then the doorbell rang. "Can you get that?" She shouted to Jade, her roommate. She then proceeded to put mascara on. She stopped just short of doing so, looked at her reflection and thought the better of it. She put it away and went to finish getting dressed.  
  
She'd chosen a blue, multi-length skirt and the black top with the flared sleeves. She wanted to look her best today. Then she started putting on her favorite boots. "Back less than a week and you're already giving orders," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
It was Jade. She looked much like Myra except her hair was straight and her eyes were green. She was holding a package in one hand. "I was in no position to answer it myself," Myra said without looking up, "So who was at the door?"  
  
"Just this package. Its for me, do you think I should open it?"  
  
"Sure," said Myra, "You won't know what it is until you do."  
  
Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was a silver rose on a black velvet cord. There was also a small note. "Well, what dose it say?"  
  
"'Trust her.' That's funny. They're usually a little longer than that."  
  
"What's usually longer?"  
  
"Well, every once in a while, I get these packages with gifts in them. They have notes like this, but they usually say things like 'Congratulations on your Graduation' or 'Happy 12th Birthday,' stuff like that."  
  
"Hmm. That's not much longer. I wonder who you're supposed to trust?"  
  
"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Hurry up! We're going to be late."  
  
They ran out the door and jumped into their car. Today they were going to have a reunion of sorts. Their group of college friends had been separated for some time, each choosing different career paths. Today they were all going to meet at The Glade Cafe, named so for the way it was decorated to look like a rain forest. It was where they used to study and chat during their college days. They'd all reserved this day in their schedules over a year ago so they'd have an excuse to catch up.  
  
When Myra and Jade got to The Glade a few friends were already there. Mike, Sara, and Roland were sitting in their favorite booth chatting animatedly. Mike and Sara had gotten married in the previous year and Sara was now pregnant with their first child. "How goes it in the life of an archaeologist?" Roland asked Myra as they walked up to the table.  
  
He looked exactly the same as he used to. His curly, light brown hair was unkempt and his brown eyes sparkled in the morning light. "Oh, same ol', same ol'. " she replied, " I just got back from a dig in Mongolia. We just uncovered what appears to be the oldest ruins we've ever found. How about you? What are you up to now?"  
  
"I've just been doing some traveling. I couldn't stand being in one place too long." Myra nodded in agreement, she knew the feeling. Just then four more people entered the cafe, talking loudly. It was Jonathan, Nicole, Tristan, and another woman they'd never seen before. Jonathan looked every bit like an Indian Brave would be described. He had long, black hair, no facial hair whatsoever, and a very stoic natural expression. He went immediately to the counter and ordered something. "Typical." Myra thought.  
  
Nicole, a tall, blond woman with slightly sharp features, came and sat down first. "Hey guys," she said," Sorry Daniel couldn't make it. He had an....emergency at work." That was typical too; he seemed to be a very important person, though he never discussed his job. And Nicole, being his girlfriend, was left to make excuses.  
  
Tristan was a handsome man by anyone's standards. His dark eyes never missed a detail. He glanced in a mirror on the other side of room and ran his fingers through his hair, hair so dark as to be almost blue. The woman on his arm was very beautiful, though not like the girls he usually had around. She looked as if she didn't know how to have fun.  
  
Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her face looked to be one that rarely smiled. They walked over to the table. Jonathan followed carrying a large tray of food. He sat down and started to eat. "Hey! Is some of that for us?" Roland asked. Jonathan glared, and tossed him a french fry, which hit him square in the nose.  
  
"Well, now that we're almost all here I guess it's a good time to introduce you to my girlfriend." Tristan stated, "This is Nayda. We met when I was flying to France. I just had to bring her to meet you. Nayda, these are my friends, Myra, Jade, Mike, Sara and Roland," he said gesturing to each of them in turn."The other two you already know. That just leaves the twins. Where are they?"  
  
As if on cue they entered. Willow and Drake both had the same gray eyes and long, dark hair, though Drake always kept his tied back. They also came and took their usual seats. There was hardly a dull moment in their conversations that day as they reminisced and got re-acquainted. Tristan was constantly telling them about all the big business deals he was negotiating. (Though everybody knew it was a lie. Myra personally thought he liked weapons too much to be a computer-marketing technician.)  
  
Nicole was the only one to be unusually quiet about what was currently going on in her life. Myra also found this to be slightly odd. They usually couldn't get her to shut up about Daniel and how great work was. Finally as Myra and Jade were leaving Drake pulled Myra aside. "I wanted to give you something before you left," He said, putting a slightly bulging envelope in her hand, "Just in case I never see you again."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Well, we're all going away. Just promise me you wont open it for a couple of days, alright?"  
  
"Alright, whatever you say." Then she and Jade departed for the long drive home, Drake looking sadder than he ever had before. 


	3. Finding The Lost

Chapter 3

Finding The Lost

"Myra, there's something I need to tell you," Jade said suddenly as they were walking into their apartment.

"Shoot." "You remember that note I got today? Well, I think I know what it means."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I need to trust Nayda ."

"Who's Nayda?"

" Tristan's girlfriend! Weren't you there today? She was only sitting next to you for FIVE hours!"

"Sorry, I was busy talking to Drake. I didn't even notice her."

"Well, she was there. She asked me to show her to the bathrooms were. While we were in there she said that there was something important she has to tell us."

"Is that right? When's she coming over then?"

"In two days, at around three," Jade answered, but Myra didn't seem to be paying much attention. She was busy fiddling with an envelope in her hands. "O-Kay... what's wrong?"

"It's Drake," She answered," he was acting very strange today. He was very melancholy. It was like he never expects to see us again. He even gave me this letter and told me to wait until tomorrow to open it."

"I should've known it had something to do with him," Jade sighed.

Myra woke to the ringing of the phone and ran to answer it. She barely made it before the machine picked up. A second later Jade came sprinting in. "Who..?" she began, but Myra cut her off with a gesture.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, "Really? Well there's not much we can do. Did you contact the police? Well, let me know if anything turns up. Alright, talk to you later, bye." As she hung up, Jade starred at her worried expression.

"You look like you just got a call from the mob," she commented.

Myra managed a smile at the attempted joke, "I did. That was my sister, Nadia."

"She was serious about that?! I thought she said that just to scare people away."

"Yeah. Well anyway she just called to let me know that my mom disappeared a couple of days ago. Says there's probably nothing to worry about though."

"Hmm," Jade murmured, pondering deeply, "Thats funny. You know who else disappeared? Tristan and Roland. I went over to their apartment yesterday and their landlord said that they'd left the same day as our reunion."

"So everyone we know is vanishing into thin air." Myra commented. The doorbell rang, outside stood a slightly disheveled Nayda. She had a worried look on her face, but also seemed relieved to see them. "Well, aren't we a bit early?" Myra commented, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah. What's wrong, Nayda?" Jade asked.

"I went to get Nicole, seeing as she needs to hear this conversation too, but she's missing."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Myra commented, "She's probably off with her boyfriend, Daniel."

"Either that or she's working." Jade agreed, "She never talks about that anymore though."

"Besides, you don't HAVE to talk to her with us around, do you?" Myra continued.

"Well, no, but it would've been more convenient," Nayda admitted," I was so surprised to find so many of you so close. I just thought that it would be easier to handle. There were others that didn't take it so well."

"What others? What are you talking about?" Jade asked.

"The lost ones," Nayda said, as if it should have some significance. When she got nothing but blank stares from them she continued. "Have you ever noticed that you're different than everybody else in this place?"

"Yeah, all those other PEOPLE are a bunch of weak, money-grubbing, self-centered..." Myra began.

"Myra, behave!" Jade interrupted, "Sorry, Nayda. You shouldn't get her started. She's always ranting about how much she hates most people."

"Well, other than that, you two are much more different. You are stronger, faster, and healthier than any of them. You are children of Amber."

"No, I'm not," Myra said, acting like a ditz, "My mother's name is Julie."

Nayda laughed, "No, that's not what I meant. Amber is a place. It is the one true city and the House of Order. Why don't you let me send you to someone who will help you understand."

"Well, I'm game," Myra said,"Just let me take care of a few things first." With that she departed in the direction of her room.

"Maybe I should get dressed," Jade commented, glancing down at her purple teddy bear pajamas. She too went to her room, leaving Nayda standing alone. About ten minutes later they both returned fully dressed. Myra was wearing her favorite black boots (again), a dark blue dress, embroidered with a silver dragon snaking its way around her from the left shoulder to the hem line, and a black leather jacket.

Jade came out in a purple and green shirt that tied at her left hip, bluejeans and tennis shoes. She always was one to go for comfort. Myra walked over to the small table near the door and placed an envelope on it. It was labeled "Nadia." "My sister might worry," she explained simply before anyone could ask.

"If you're ready, I'd like you to pick one of these," Nayda said as she fanned out a deck of cards.

"What, A magic trick?!" Jade shouted in an uncharacteristic show of anger, "How is that supposed to help you explain yourself?"

"Calm down," Nayda replied patiently, "The card you pick will determine who I send you to. Now please hurry, I should get back to work soon."

"Do we each pick one, or do we share the same card?" Myra asked. "Either, it all depends on if you want to be together or not. I think it would be a little easier to accept if there was someone around for support though," Nayda replied.

"Do you want to go it alone?" Myra asked Jade.

"Actually, I'd rather have your company," She replied, "That is, if you don't mind."

"O-Kay, you pick the card then." Jade stretched forth her right hand and took a card out of the center. A look of shock spread over her face as she turned it over, starring at the picture. "This isn't a playing card! Its a tarot, but there's no cups, or pentacles or anything labeling what it is."

Myra took the card and looked at it. It was very cold to the touch, like ice. The picture on it looked as real as a photograph, or more so, if possible. The man drawn upon it had long black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed all in scale white armor and was standing in what appeared to be an ancient forest. He looked like he could almost step right into their living room.

"You picked Julian," Nayda said, "a very interesting place to start. He wasn't too thrilled when I told him he might have to teach one of the lost ones. Well hand me the card and lets be about this." Myra passed her the card and she took it with her right hand. She stared at it for a little while and then began to talk. "Yes...Oh it's your lucky day," she said smirking, "two for the price of one."

She signaled for Myra and Jade to come over and the grabbed Myra by the arm. Suddenly the man Julian was plain to her sight. He wore the same white armor but the forest around him was different. Not to mention the huge, gray horse he was standing next to. It seemed to her that a look of surprise flashed over his face but it was gone in an instant.

Myra then grabbed Jades hand who gasped with surprise. She had not been able to see him before. "Come," he said stretching out a hand, "if you desire the knowledge." Myra and Jade glanced at each other. Jade looked a little apprehensive so Myra made the move. She stretched out her own hand to meet Julian's. He gave a little tug and they both stepped forward.

**Authors note**: Please forgive the delay in the update of this chapter. Be assured the next one will be up a lot sooner :)

**Florin,** Thanks again for your review! If you have any questions its best to e-mail me, they get replies faster.


	4. News

Chapter 4

News

Myra awoke as the sun was rising. Staring up at the treetops she smiled. Tonight was going to be one of the best nights of her life. Almost ten months had passed since Julian brought the two of them here, in the forest called Arden, and now Myra was ready to take the final step and come into her heritage. Jade had left for the city a couple of months ago, saying she couldn't stand the outdoors any longer. Julian took her to the palace in Amber, where she walked the pattern, the source of almost all of Amberites unique abilities.

After she got comfortable Jade proved to be extremely impatient. Myra, on the other hand, wanted to gain as much knowledge as she could before diving into the pool, so to speak. Since Jade left Julian had taught her a lot, especially about hunting and family history. He seemed to have taken a liking to her, even going so far as to give her rides on Morgenstern, his great beast of a horse. A thing, she gathered from the patrol troops, to be quite an unusual occurrence.

While she'd been in Arden she also got to meet a couple of other family members. Yes, she found upon her arrival here that she was a member of the royal house in Amber. Julian was a prince and she was somehow related to him, though she didn't know exactly how. The others who stopped by were also princes. The first one she met was Benedict, dressed all in orange, yellow and brown. He was very tall and thin. He was also a quiet man, only speaking when it was necessary.

He stopped by on his way to a distant shadow during the second month that she was there. Being not only the eldest living family member, but also the Master of Arms he decided to teach the two girls a little bit of sword play. He didn't stay long that day, but he stopped by several times after that. Because they both studied fencing during college for fun they were far more skilled than he thought they would be. Still, he was able to teach them much and soon he told them they were already better than some of the Elders, meaning the acknowledged children of the late King Oberon. He went further to say that they were the best swords women in the family since Deirdre. That was quite a compliment, though Deirdre had preferred the battle-ax, they were told.

Only a couple of weeks ago the other visitor stopped by. It was Blyes. In the green of the forest he stood out like a bright flame. Red was his hair and he was clothed in orange and red. Myra noticed a devil-like glint in his very blue eyes as he stopped to great her. He only stayed for about an hour to have a private conversation with Julian. Then he disappeared into the forest as suddenly as he had come.

Myra got up and stretched, thinking of her old life. There was no way she could go back to it now, knowing what she did. Still, she thought of all the people she'd known, the fun times that they had. She would probably never see them again. Thinking that reminded her of the way Drake acted the last time she'd seen him. It was like he knew what would happen ahead of time. She reached for her jacket and took out the envelope he'd given her that day and regarded it. It bulged slightly towards the bottom, containing more than just a letter. Maybe it was a set of keys and the letter asked her to water his plants while he was away.

Whatever. It remained unopened, and Myra could only guess what it really said. Why hadn't she opened it? She shrugged mentally and replaced it in her jacket pocket. "That life is dead and gone." She thought to herself, "Besides, tonight I'll make my grand debut in Amber and meet the rest of the family, well hopefully."

Still Drake and his envelope remained in her mind, refusing to commit themselves to the filing cabinet of things forgotten. "Are you ready?" a voice called, rousing her from her thoughts. It was Julian. He was going to escort her to the palace today and he seemed to want to get it over with as soon as possible. Myra wasn't surprised by his gruffness though. He always acted that way and even though he treated he better than most people he still remained cold and closed off. It was just his nature.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Myra replied without even a glance in his direction. She picked her jacket off the ground from where it fell when she was thinking. "Lets go now." He came up beside her with a card in his hand. It was the one depicting the front hall of the palace. After a moment of concentration he'd taken her hand and they stepped forward into the room. Jade had been waiting for them and ran to greet them as soon as they began to appear. "Well, I've got things to attend to." Julian said, "Good day to you, ladies. I'm sure I'll see you at the ball this evening." With that he strode away down the nearest corridor.

"I'm glad you're here." Myra said, embracing her long-time best friend.

"Me too," She replied, "Come on, why don't I show you around while we talk. I have some interesting news for you."

"Alright. Do you know where my room is?" Myra replied.

"Yup, lets go there." Jade said, then she began walking up the main stair, Myra in tow. After a few moments of silence she spoke again. "So I went back home..." She began.

"And..." Myra prompted.

"Well, for starters I noticed that time travels about twice as fast there as it does here."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. When I got there we'd already been gone for over a year." Jade replied, "The strange thing though, is that your sister found me almost immediately upon my arrival."

"She would," Myra snorted, "Looking for me, no doubt? I wonder what she wants this time, she usually doesn't bother."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that, " Jade said, "All she told me was that she needed to speak with you. Apparently your mom has returned from places unknown and has something of importance to discuss. She didn't tell me anything else though."

"Knowing my mom, this 'important' business is probably advice on how to grow bigger rutabagas." Myra laughed, "I think I can let her wait for that."

"Fine by me," Jade shrugged, "Oops! We've passed your rooms!" They backtracked about five feet down the hallway and stopped before a mahogany door. "One more thing of business," Jade said.

"Yes?" Myra paused while opening the door.

"Nayda was still around while I was there. She's probably left by now though,"

"You talked with her? What'd she have to say?"

"Yes, I spoke with her on several occasions. She was still trying to find Nicole. I even told her to try Daniel's house, but still no luck."

"I see," Myra, replied with a contemplative frown, "I think I'll just have to check it out myself."

Jade shrugged, "Anyway, I'm going shopping later. I've got to find a dress for the ball tonight. Did you want to come?"

"Sure, Come get me here. I think I'll take a nap or something." With that Jade strode down the corridor, probably towards her own chambers. Myra sighed, and then went to take her nap, even though she'd only woken up a couple of hours ago.

A/N: Well, there you go, another chapter. You're quite lucky this one came up so fast. I wouldn't have gotten a chance to update, but I finaly got a day off from everything. Please feel free to review, I apreciate the comments.


	5. The Ball

Sorry for the delay in updating. I hope you like it. Also thanks to my reviewers for the constant encouragement.

Disclaimer: I'm sick of doing these so lets just say that the one at Chapter 1 is enough.

Chapter 5

The Ball

Later that evening, after several hours of shopping, Myra departed her chambers in a blue, low cut evening gown with silver accents. She met Jade outside her rooms.

Jade was in a purple and green gown. Personally Myra thought it was ugly, but to each her own. She wouldn't like it if someone said the same about her chosen colors.

They made their way to the main ballroom in silent anticipation. Outside the doors Jade stopped Myra.

"Do you remember the day of the reunion?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course I do. Why?"

"Well, I saw the letter that Drake handed you. I've been wondering what was in it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm just curious."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I've never opened it. I guess I just wanted something to hang on to."

"I think it's been far too long, you should open it. Besides, you'll always have me for a reminder, and you can go back anytime."

"I guess you're right," Myra sighed. She reached into her top and pulled out the slightly disheveled envelope.

"You keep it in there?" Jade asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

"I usually have pockets." Myra growled, sending her a glare that could singe the hair right off of a lesser being. Jade, however, stood unfazed with a huge smirk on her face. Myra sighed again and opened the envelope. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace set with sapphires and onyx and a short letter, written on parchment. It read:

Dear Myra,

I'm sorry, but I must leave now. I don't know when I'll be able to return, but I will try if I am able. I give this necklace to you as a reminder of me until I return.

Drake

Neither girl said anything; they just stood in contemplative silence. After a moment Myra took the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"He always knew what I liked," She said.

After that they finally entered the ballroom. Myra was immediately roused from any distracting thoughts by the sight of two very familiar faces on the other side of the room.

"What the..." She stated in shock.

"Oh yeah!" Jade said, "I knew there was something I forgot to tell you!"

"How could you 'forget' something like that?" Myra growled. Then she put on her happy face and waved to Tristan and Roland.

"Remember how I told you about their disappearance? Well, this is where were. They came on Bennedict's trump, I'm told."

"Really?" Myra replied, "Well, let's go and talk to them."

They began making their way to the place where their old friends stood chatting. Before they'd gone too far something else caught her eye. A man dressed all in black and silver stood, not more than six feet away, with his back to them.

"Wait! Never mind, I see someone else I always wanted to meet," she said, directed Jade's attention in his direction.

"I heard that he just got back this morning. Funny, I didn't think he'd want to show up here though," Jade responded in a whisper.

He must've sensed their eyes on him, for he turned around abruptly. Upon catching sight of them, he almost dropped his glass of wine. Recovering quickly, he strode across the difference that separated them. "My God!" he exclaimed, "You two look so much like Deirdre!"

"Really?" They asked in unison.

"Well, my names Myra and this is Jade." Myra said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Corwin replied, "But, I already know Jade."

"Really?" Myra asked, arching an eyebrow at Jade.

"Huh? How's that possible? I've never met you before." Jade asked.

"Well, it's a fairly long story, which I may go into later." Was his reply, "But It will suffice to say that you are my daughter."

"I see," She replied, her usually dormant temper was beginning to rise, "So you knew all about me and just abandoned me?"

"I said it was a long story." He replied, "Calm down and maybe we can go through it before the night is over."

She seemed to settle a bit, maybe even letting her shoulders sag a trifle. 'Probably counting backwards,' Myra thought.

"Hey, at least I was able to get you here safely, eventually." He added, then, "Pardon me, but I've got an incoming call." With that he moved a few paces away and began talking to himself.

"I can't believe he just abandoned me!" Jade whispered to Myra.

"Well, at least you know how you fit in here," She replied, slightly jealous, "I've yet to find out."

"Oh, don't worry." Jade said, "I'll find out for you eventually. I'm not a geneticist for nothing, you know. I've already been doing some experimentations to find working chemicals around here."

Two men suddenly appeared facing Corwin. One shook his hand, and then they all turned and approached the two girls. All three men were very alike in appearance. Corwin was taller than the other two, but all had the same green eyes and jet black hair. One kept his hair slightly long, not fully succeeding in his efforts to hide his mutilated ear.

"Jade," Corwin said, "I'd like you to meet Merlin, your brother, and his brother, Jurt. Jurt, Merle, this is my daughter, Jade and the other is Myra."

They all exchanged polite greetings, then Corwin began a long conversation about various family affairs. Myra soon grew bored and was about to see if she could find the boys, when Jurt addressed her.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked.

Myra accepted and for a time she politely ignored his clumsiness. Eventually she decided it would be best if she led and he didn't object.

"So what made a lord of Chaos decide to come here?" She queried, curiosity getting the better of her tact.

"Well, it was Merlin's suggestion." He replied. When Myra said nothing he elaborated, "He has a strange theory that I'd be able to walk the pattern."

"Really? And he's willing to stake your life on it?"

"Yes, well, he says that our mother did it so I have a good chance of survival."

"Maybe so," She shrugged indifferently," You know, it's strange how you two look so much alike. It seems like you're full brothers."

"Yes, I have a theory on that one. The truth is that I think we really are. That's what made me accept Merlin's Pattern idea. Maybe I have more of a chance than he thinks."

Their conversation ended as the song did and they made their way back to the others. After only a brief time of chatting Myra took her leave saying only to Jade, "You know what I have to do. I'll see you eventually."

First she went to her rooms and changed into some traveling clothes, remembering to strap on her sword. Second she made her way to the library and grabbed herself a deck of trumps. Then finally she made her way down to the chamber of the pattern.

She won her way through the veils, ignoring sparks that came, then the final three steps. It took every ounce of her strength just to move her feet, but she made it and stood in the center, exhausted, but triumphant. Only when she had finished did she notice the three sets of green eyes watching her. She gave them a smile and a slight nod then was gone.


	6. Return to Earth

Chapter 6

Return To Earth

Myra worked her way from the stables down the face of Kolvir. It was true she could've had the pattern send her anywhere, but she wanted to do things the hard way. That's why she chose to go to the stables and borrow a horse. Now she could practice shadow shifting.

She stretched her awareness and willed the land around her to change. A large stone on the path. A single falling leaf, glinting silver in the moonlight. A patch of blackberry bushes to the right. Some blue flowers beside them, barely visible. More rocks. A warm evening breeze. Smaller trees now. More moonlight. Yes! She was able to do it.

Now she dug her mental hooks into her surroundings and prepared for a faster change. Soon she was passing through worlds in a matter of seconds. The evening progressed quickly to early morning. Now she rode through a field of paper flowers under a purple sky. A shadow away the metal grass glinted with apathy and reached for their legs. The trees also seemed to grab for anything that came near.

The sky was Gray and brightening to yellow. Another sun rose, blue this one, and heat beat down on her. Trade it for mountains instead. Sky shifting gradually now back to blue. Soon she worked her way back to more normal territory, and the shadow, Earth. Now she traveled on an asphalt road in Wyoming and made her way to see an old friend of hers, Dr. Daniel Jackson. He was Nicole's boyfriend and, for all she knew, the last one to have seen her.

It was early evening, just after sunset, when she arrived at his house. There were two cars in the driveway and a light was on in an upstairs window. Someone was obviously there so she dismounted and tied her horse, Rockie, to a tree. She strode across the lawn to the door, knocked and waited. She never was very good at the waiting though.

When the door wasn't answered within a few seconds she began pounding and shouted"Damn it, Daniel! Open up! It's Myra"

When no immediate answer came she continued"If you don't answer right now I'm breaking down this door"

Oddly enough, the door was jerked open abruptly. However, instead of Daniel a strange man with gray hair stood before her. The strange thing about him was the fact that he seemed too young to have gray hair. He appraised her with curiosity.

"My, aren't we impatient" he commented.

"Who the HELL are _you_? Where's Daniel? Get out of the way, I need to talk to him NOW" Myra replied, regretting her rudeness only slightly.

"I'm Jack. Daniel's upstairs. He heard you shouting and told me to let you in. That's awfully nice of him if you ask me. If you showed up to my house like that I'd..." Jack said, but Myra interrupted with a growl,

"Yeah, fine. Just take me to him." Jack growled back in response, but nevertheless he let her in.

He escorted her up the stairs and down the hall to the last room on the right. It seemed to be the study. There, in a comfortable arm chair, wearing only his bath robe, sat Daniel. His sandy hair was unkempt and he sported a scraggly beard. His blue eyes, behind dirty glasses were watery and bloodshot. In his hand he held a glass of whiskey, the near empty bottle stood on the table to his left.

"Where is she" Myra asked immediately upon seeing him.

"Well hello to you too, Myra" came his soft reply.

"I asked you a question, Daniel. I don't have time for pleasantries. Tell me where Nicole is" She was so angered at his apparent apathy that she was ready to forget their long friendship. However, she didn't notice that her appearance was changing to match her mood. Daniel dropped his glass and Jack backed away slightly. They stared in shock as her skin became a pale blue hue and her eyes black flames. She grew silver claws and fangs also.

"_What_ the hell are you" Jack asked in disgusted awe.

"What" Myra queried, her voice remained unchanged. Her anger was briefly stifled by their peculiar behavior. As she relaxed, her features began melting back to normal. Jack indicated a mirror on the wall by the door. By the time she got there she saw nothing strange. She turned back towards Jack and quirked an eyebrow.

"Um...what was that you just did" Daniel asked.

"What? I didn't do anything more than think of how I may have to torture some answers out of you" Myra replied sweetly"But seeing as we are friends why don't you just tell me where Nikki is"

The guys exchanged worried glances. Then"What's it to you" Jack sneered.

Myra shot him a death glare and growled"She's family"

"Family" Jack retorted"You weren't even at the funeral. I wouldn't even think you were her friend"

"Funeral" Myra asked, stunned.

"You mean you didn't know" Daniel asked"I left tons of messages and even a letter."

"I've been out of town for a while" Myra stated dryly.

"Well, the thing is... Nicole really is dead" Daniel said, sounding half dead himself.

"You've got to be kidding me" Myra said"First you have her making excuses for you at the reunion and now she's dead. I must've missed something. It's just not possible."

"Well, it only happened about a month ago. We were..." Daniel began in the same dead tone.

"Daniel, you CAN'T" came Jack's warning interruption.

"Jack, we have to tell her. She says she's family, and even if she isn't, she is my friend. She has the right to know. She should hear the truth, not some made-up story meant for the papers."

"Even so, you can't tell her anything without clearance from Hammond first."

"You're right" Daniel sighed. He got up and walked over to the mirror. He stared at his scruffy reflection, then, rubbing his bearded chin said"Maybe I should get cleaned up first."

With that he left Jack and Myra alone in the study.

"So, where do you know Danny-boy from anyway" Jack asked, trying to make conversation.

"We went to college together. We were both pretty young and we had a lot of the same classes. I'm actually the one that introduced him to Nicole."

"I always wondered how a chick like that would even want to talk with him." Jack laughed, Myra did too.

"Yeah, it's a pretty strange combination" Myra replied. Then after a moment"You know, I'm really kinda sorry for barging in like this, if she's really dead. It's just that I got worried when she couldn't be found."

"Hey, that's alright. I'm sure he'll get over the shock" Jack replied." Hey, look on the bright side. You were able to get him moving again. It took me two whole weeks to make him get his own booze." After a few more laughs they went downstairs and made breakfast, being sure to dump coffee down Daniel's throat. It got him sober, but they had to wait for him to take another shower. The sky outside began to lighten as they waited.

"You guys ready to go" Daniel finally called from the front of the house"We can all take my car, that is if Jack... What the HELL is a horse doing tied to my tree" Myra and Jack ran to where he stood, just outside the front door. Jack immediately joined him staring at Rockie in disbelief. Rockie was munching nonchalantly on a nearby bush.

"Wow. That's a nice horse" Jack said.

"Yeah, his name's Rockie" Myra replied. "I'll just go take care of him, then we can leave."

"Do hurry" Daniel said"I'd prefer my lawn to remain intact." Myra walked over to Rockie and pulled out Julian's trump. She knew he wouldn't mind looking after the beast. After a brief conversation, explaining only the essentials, Rockie was gone.

"How'd you do that" Jack asked in awe.

"Oh, I just called a friend, well a relative actually" Myra said casually. They just stared at her for a moment, then shaking their heads, got into Daniel's car. Jack pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"General, we have an issue" He said.

* * *

Thanks to Florin for the review. I know Chapter 5 was weak and I was dissapointed in it myself. I originally had Jade make a big scene, but the preson Jade is based off of asked me to change it. Thought it was slightly out-of -character. Anyway, I hope you like this one better. 


	7. The SGC

Chapter 7

The SGC

After about half an hour of driving, they neared the entrance of a military facility in the mountains. Above the tunnel entrance a sign read "Cheyenne Mountain Complex." It was surrounded by high fences and armed guards.

"You guys work here?" Myra asked.

"Yep," they replied in unison.

"We'll bring you in here, but everything is top secret. You'll have to go straight to General Hammond. He'll decide what we can tell you," Daniel told her.

Jack and Daniel showed their passes to the guard at the gate and he waved them through. Just before they drove into the mountain Myra happened to glance up the slopes. For a fleeting moment she thought she saw someone looking right at her, but she blinked and he was gone.

"Must've been my imagination," she muttered.

Up on the mountain side a handsome fellow, known as 'Ninja Dan' watched them drive into the base.

"Myra," he said to himself. "Better call the boss." He took out his cell phone and dialed.

After a long ride down an elevator and a little walking they arrived at a closed metal door. Jack's knock was immediately answered by a "come in." Jack opened the door. Sitting behind the desk in front of them was General Hammond, going over some paperwork.

He looked every bit like the military man Myra expected except he wore an Air force uniform and had no hair. He glanced up from his reports and greeted them.

"Daniel, nice to have you back, it's about time," he said. Then, with a nod to Jack, "I see you've brought her here in good time. Now please explain to me why you needed to bring an unauthorized civilian onto this base?"

"She insisted on being informed of the details of Major Christensen's death, sir," Jack responded.

Hammond frowned. "How much dose she already know?"

"We didn't tell her anything, sir," Jack replied.

"Very well. Take her to the V.I.P. Room while I think about this. Dismissed." With that Myra was escorted back through the grey halls and into the elevator again. The so-called "V.I.P. Room" was actually closer to a prison cell, except it had no toilet. At least Jack and Daniel stayed to keep her company.

* * *

I've decided that I don't need to do a Disclaimer at the begining of each chapter so let the previous ones suffice for the entire story.

I appologize for the shortness of this chapter, the next will be longer.

Thanks again to Sesshomarou Reincarnate for the review, I'm glad you like it.


End file.
